


Silence

by theSarcasticFairy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, basically they adore eachother, poetic prose, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSarcasticFairy/pseuds/theSarcasticFairy
Summary: Fingers weave through silver locks. He moans quietly. That sound is like music, a soft little note. She wants him to sing some more. And he will.He wraps an arm around her waist and buries his face against her chest, pressing sweet wet kisses to her sternum.He loves her.He smiles and it reaches his eyes. They don't need words.





	Silence

He's just sitting there sipping beer from a can, script in hand and he's reading it line by line. She follows his gaze as it shifts from word to sentence to paragraph and imagines it roving over her skin instead. She watches the way his lips unintentionally tighten as his Adam's apple bobs in his throat when he swallows.

It is unreal how beautiful she finds it. 

She is close enough to hear him breathing, slow steady intakes of air and the sound of it is innately calming. She is close enough to be able to breathe in the scent of him, just the subtle naked smell of his skin and it is silently reeling her in with invisible strings. So she's moving.

She buries her nose in his hair, behind his ear where a few strands tickle his nape, and breathes in slowly, pressing a kiss there. She feels him move slightly, and imagines the smile on his face at her show of affection. 

His smile. When he's smiling in that way that puts a twinkle in his eye, and the happiness spills off of him like the glow of a firelight, she thinks it's more radiant than the sun. 

And she can't stop from kissing his jaw, it's so within reach, it's almost beckoning. She hears him sigh so softly and the tip of his ear has turned pink from her attention. She leans up to touch it with the tip of her tongue before nipping it gently. He inhales strongly at that and an arm snakes around her waist to bring her to his body. The sheets are bunched between them.

She leans against his chest, pressing her face into the warmth of him and his heartbeat reverberates through her, in time with the blood pulsing beneath his skin. Her fingers skate along the dips and planes of his chest, tracing little hearts. She is tucked away here, his breath is tickling the top of her head and she wouldn't trade this for the world. 

She presses her mouth to his skin, open with the intent to taste, tongue rolling gently and his heart gallops in his chest.

The tips of his fingers tilt her jaw up to face him, and he lowers his head, lips brushing against hers ever so slowly. Their mouths part against each other and it's like they're sharing breaths. One. Two. Three. And then they pull away, noses touching.

He looks at her and his eyes are gentle, his fingers slip through her hair and cradle the back of her head. His ruby eyes are half lidded and his mouth is open slightly, lips glistening, begging to be tasted again. A soft shade of pink dusts his cheeks. He is exquisite. So she indulges herself. And him. His tongue is sweet in her mouth as it moves, languidly, assuredly, and her hands are reaching for his hair, fingers weaving through silver locks. He moans quietly. That sound is like music, a soft little note. She wants him to sing some more. And he will.

He presses her closer, arms wound around her tight as the sheets slip from her form. She takes a cherry lip and bites down on the succulence. The breath comes from the back of his throat in a breathy groan, like leaves rustling in the wind.

And then his hands are on her. Touching, feeling, grasping, kneading, everywhere he can reach, wishing he could touch all of her at once. So he continues reaching for her. And then she's on her back. He stops to look at her for a moment, all flushed skin and heavy breathing.

And then he's back to feeling. His hands travel up her sides and down her hips, his mouth sucks on her clavicle. Until his hand reaches the apex of her thighs and lingers there. He feels her with all of his fingers, softly strumming as the sounds leave her throat like a melody. He runs them up and down, all along the slit, one after another. It's so slippery as he slides one in and she's whining, so he slides in another and scissors them together so she stops breathing entirely. 

Then his thumb presses into the velvety hood at the top and she screams. Ah, that sound is wonderful, a carnal, age old melody. And it's calling him to her. So he closes his eyes and listens some more. 

He leans back a little to see her panting, looking up at him so pleadingly, thighs squirming together, trying to reach where his hand no longer is. He has the self-awareness to smirk and the colour on her cheeks deepens in reaction. She is lovely.

He reaches down to tease himself, with fingers that are still wet from her. He can see the wonder in her eyes. Then he gets closer and closer until they're touching, and she's whimpering, so he spreads her thighs further and pushes in to the hilt.

A sob escapes her parted lips and he swallows the sounds she makes with his mouth as he starts to move. In and out, in and out, dragging against the deepest parts of her so tantalizingly slow.

She mewls. He wraps an arm around her waist and buries his face against her chest, pressing sweet wet kisses to her sternum. He loves her.

Then he pulls back almost entirely, and she cries at the loss but his hand pushes up against her thigh so her leg hangs over his shoulder and he slams all the way in. She shrieks. He's moving so fast and every thrust has him pounding against the spot inside that smacks the air out of her lungs. It has her voice breaking. And all she can do is cling to him, fingers digging in, back arching, struggling to seek purchase as he threatens to knock her out of this world. He is wild. And he is hers.

He moans against her neck and bites at her skin, teeth leaving marks that she is now incapable of feeling. He wants to touch her, taste her, feel her, all at once. He has her. She's writhing against him in the most blissful agony, keening, desperate. And it makes his blood run hotter. He moves, hips snapping in a tempo that sets the beat to their dancing bodies. His skin is lustrous and searingly, searingly hot. He assaults her senses, engulfing her vision until all thoughts are blocked out and all she can hear and see and feel is Zen. His passion seems endless and it's almost too much to bear, except it feels so good. She is so alive with sensation, nerves prickling, toes curling that her body is suddenly, paradoxically numb. And she's squeezing around him, so uncontrollably tight. And then she sees stars. 

He falters with the way shes gripping him, losing his rhythm and his  _voice_ , it comes out in a rising crescendo and he moans and gasps and he shudders, and everything is explosively wet. He stills. And time stops with him.

After an eternity he breathes again, wrapping her in his arms and the world tilts a little as they're coming back down to it.

He smiles and it reaches his eyes. They don't need words.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this just sort of poured out all by itself one day so i thought i'd share it here too. thank you for reading~


End file.
